Dark Desires
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: When Merlin and Morgana are sentenced to death for possessing magic, they are forced to turn to the dark side. Rated T for later things. Takes place during 2x11. Dark!Merlin, Dark!Morgana, and magical reveal.
1. Prologue

**A new Mergana story! :D This is a request from eddd12345, and I thought it was an excellent idea! So I dedicate this to you, eddd12345, and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy reading your amazing reviews! To make something clear: this story takes place during 2x11. You'll understand why soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>The dungeon.<p>

Merlin had always hated that place- that day was no exception.

He couldn't help but wonder how exactly he got into this situation. Well, he knew exactly _how_, but he didn't know _why_ he did what he did.

He looked beside him to see Morgana sleeping soundly. He wondered how she could seem so peaceful in such a horrible place.

The dungeon door opened. Her emerald eyes flew open in panic.

He got up and walked as far as the chains would let him, and stood face-to-face with the person who had opened it.

Arthur.

"Why didn't you tell me, Merlin," he started calmly. "I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends, Arthur. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of what you might think of me."

"I would've helped you. But you _betrayed_ me!"

"He never did those things," Morgana's soft voice spoke up. "He was just trying to protect _me_."

"Well, it's too late to prove your innocence!" Arthur yelled to them accusingly. "You are both to die by fire first thing tomorrow!"

He started to turned around, ready to slam the door.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.

"I don't take apologies from magic users," he snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am VERY aware that this is short! It's just a prologue to get people's attention! Are you confused? Good! Don't worry, next chapter will go back and explain everything! Please review!<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Sorry I'm late... If you read my other story, Trust Is A Double Edged Sword (which you should if you haven't *hint, hint!*), you know that I'm a bit behind in life. And having a play tonight with tons of crazy dress rehearsals definitely does NOT help the situation... And for those who read my other story: I most likely will not update tomorrow because I am just completely behind. Does everyone forgive me? Well, thanks to Lord Orion Leonis Black, morganaforever, eddd12345, Rya Three Saber, lozzabluebell, arwa (even though I'm not sure if it was a compliment or an insult...), TheSeventhNinja, Duchess Emma, and dehB for taking the time to review! That's the most reviews I have ever gotten for the first chapter! My other story got 0... :P I would also like to thank those of you who have favorited or put this story on alerts! Now for another one of my strange chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( **

* * *

><p><span>Earlier That Day<span>

"So you admit to stealing to Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther asked.

"I do," Alvaar said.

Morgana looked at him sadly, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"And do you admit to plotting against your king?"

"I do," he whispered

Uther snarled.

"And you acted alone?" Uther asked. "You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

She looked at him desperately. "I acted..." He looked into her eyes, and slightly smiled. "Alone."

"Then I find you guilty of treason."

Morgana looked down. It was too late. He had committed treason and admitted it. There was no way Uther would change his mind now.

"You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvaar, he sat on his throne. "You are sentenced to death."

"Then I die with honor," he said.

Morgana looked up, feeling a surge of anger towards Uther build up.

"Being an enemy against Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away!"

"You, Uther," he started as the guards picked him up. "You are the criminal!"

Morgana watched them take Alvaar away. She signalled the guards to close the door.

"He is right."

Uther sipped from his cup. "In which part?"

"You are the criminal, not he! You have persecuted hos kind day after day, year after ye..."

"Enough!"

"He did lie about one thing. He did receive help from a citizen of Camelot."

"Who, Morgana?"

"He didn't want them to suffer the same fate he will. It just shows how noble he is compared to you!"

"Morgana, tell me who has helped him or I'll have you restrained!"

Morgana smirked. "Then you'll have your enemy!"

Uther put down his cup. "Impossible!"

"Oh, it's not that hard to believe. After all, I did save that young druid boy."

"Guards!"

"You are nothing but a tyrant, Uther Pendragon!" she yelled as the guards grabbed onto her.

Merlin and Arthur walked into the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"And if you're going to kill me anyways, I might as well tell you that I have magic!"

"She lying!" they all heard the new voice speak. They looked and saw Merlin. He looked into Morgana's eyes.

"How dare you!" the king yelled.

"Sire, just please hear me out. You wouldn't want to execute your ward for her just trying to make you angry."

Uther signaled him to continue. "She doesn't have magic."

"Yes, I do!" Morgana yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's the right thing."

She pouted.

"If you really have magic, then prove it!"

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. Then she held out her hand and concentrated. She yelled out in frustration when nothing came.

"See? She has no magic," Merlin pointed out.

"And what would you know about magic, boy? How do you know she's not just regretting her actions and taking the easy way out?"

"I... I just know!"

"Take her to the dungeons, where she shall remain until I receive proof."

The guards grabbed her roughly, dragging her away.

"NO!" Merlin yelled. "She's innocent! I know about magic because I have it myself."

Everyone in the room stared at him in disbelief. Arthur was first to recover, laughing.

"Merlin's no sorcerer! He's too stupid to be!"

"I can prove it!" And with that, he made a fire appear in his hands.

They continued to stare at him. Morgana felt tears coming to her eyes.

He was doing this to protect her.

The guards let her go and grabbed him. Then, her magic activated at the worst time possible. Her eyes turned amber, and the nearest guards flew towards the door.

"Take them both to the dungeons! They shall be executed at dawn!"

And so they were dragged to the dungeon, with almost no regrets, as they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I expected it to be longer, but I kinda had to rush it... :\ Well, you know the drill! Please, please, PLEASE review! I don't care if it's compliments, flames, criticism, etc. Just press that blue button below to make me happy! :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, please don't kill me! I had this written _months _ago, but I didn't find it satisfactory enough to publish. Before I got to edit it, I got caught up with TIADES, New York, exams, etc... Sorry! I never actually edited it, so I still think of this as crap, but might as well put it up before I forget. A big thanks to Rya3SaberVltar, Dawn Ruthless, eddd12345, Mergana, lozzabluebell, xDarkxBluexAngelx, PureLightHealer, sarrogin, Gabbyluv23, tara2217, TJTMaria, and all those who have favorited, alerted, or even just read the story so far. I'm deeply sorry it took so long!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to get out of <em>this <em>mess?" Morgana sighed after Arthur had left. She paced around the room.

"We both have magic," he shrugged in monotone. "We'll figure something out soon enough."

"So you really do have magic?" she asked as she went to sit down beside him.

"I was born with it."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed, not knowing what to do. After a second, he relaxed, resting his head on her's.

"Why did you risk everything?"

"You're my friend! And the truth would come out sooner or later. Might as well reveal it when it needs to be."

She smiled slightly. "Well thank you very much. At least I will die with someone who cares."

They watched the sun start to set.

"You shouldn't fret over Arthur!" she commented, noticing that he looked deep in thought. "He doesn't like those with our gifts."

"I just wish.." he sighed. "I just wish that he would've been more open-minded."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "But this is how it _did _turn out. We must make the best of it, and die with honor!"

"I would love to say that we're not going to die, bu-"

"But we need Arthur to see that not all sorcerers are bad," she interrupted him, nodding.

"Exactly."

He looked into her emerald eyes, cupping her left cheek in his hand. She brought her hand over his, leaning towards him. Then in one swift move, he was kissing her. If they were going to die, they might as well share their feelings for each other. Their kiss was warm, quick, and passionate. They parted a bit reluctantly, but they knew their time would come soon.

* * *

><p>The door had been burst open, shaking the two awake. Their hands were wrapped in cloth, but they still desperately tried to grasp each others' hand. Tears slid down her face as she saw the townspeople in the crowd, pitying her. He gave her a reassuring smile. They were tied to seperate post on the same platform of wood and straw.<p>

"These two have committed treason, therefore are sentenced to death!" Uther called to the onlookers.

"We have magic! What harm is that? It is not magic that is evil- it is the person who uses it!" Merlin called. She admired his bravery in such a dark time. "Your life and your son's has been saved with magic more times than you could count! I only wish for peace and prosperity, not violence and war!"

"Silence!" Uther yelled. There was a pang of guilt and regret in Arthur's eyes. And then Uther let down his hand, the torches following.

The flames had reached Morgana quickly. The flames started at her feet, and she let out gasps of pain. They both heard Arthur's protests to Uther. He could hear her starting to scream in agony as the flames started to swallow her. She wished for a quick death, not a long and painful one. They both did. He struggled against his bonds to go and help her. It was only he who needed to die, not this innocent girl! Then her screams went faint.

He panicked and screamed an incantation. The bonds dissolved in seconds. He jumped into the fire, which Morgana had completely been consumed into. A second later, he was seen out of the fire with a limp girl in his arms, with burns all over. The people could hear Uther's screaming requests to seize them, but they were gone with a gust of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Crappy chapter with crappy writing... :\ Well, please check out my other story, Trust Is A Double Edged Sword (TIADES for short), and the petition that is in Chapter 24 of TIADES! <em>It's a VERY important petition. <em>Well, you know the drill! _REVIEW!_ Yes, I am begging here!**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, you need to read this _FULLY _before you do anything rash like closing the tab and cursing me with all you got or something like that. Got it? It's very important. The beginning is pretty horrible but it'll make more sense towards the end.**

**I'm deleting this story.  
><strong>

**_WAIT! _Remember what I said!  
><strong>

**For those of you who read Trust Is a Double Edged Sword, you might know that there will be a sequel. Well, from my original plan, the sequel's name was going to be Dark Desires. When I posted this story for my lovely fan and friend, eddd12345, I couldn't think of a name so I just used DD. Now, I have completely lost inspiration and idea for this story, but an idea struck me! I realised that the sequel to TIADES and DD are quite similar. So I decided I'm merging them in one, as the same name, _Dark Desires_.  
><strong>

**I sincerely hope you understand what I mean.  
><strong>

**I will be using this same story (deleting all the chapters) as the new one, so all the followers and favorites and reviews will be staying (I think). If you are a fan of TIADES, feel free to leave it that way. But if you are not, I expect you are going to unfollow or unfavorite this now, which is fine by me!  
><strong>

**I am keeping up all the chapters and such until TIADES is fully finished and the sequel is officially started. **

**I'm sorry for the inconvinence, and I love all of you who reviewed or followed or favorited this story thus far. Please forgive me!  
><strong>

**~ Sunny  
><strong>


End file.
